Endless Waltz
by CraftyBebe
Summary: Draco's life isn't what people think it is and when one girl helps him come back to a world of kindness he would do anything for her just to keep her alive. But will it be enough. Rated R for violence, murder and abuise.
1. Angels

Discalmer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Narcissa Malfoy stood there smiling as her husband, Lucious, took another blow at Draco, their son, with his cane. Draco got up from the ground and looked at his grinning mother. Their eyes locked and the hate he saw there caused him to bare the beating even more. Again he felt his fathers cane upon his back sending him crashing to the ground, but he didn't cry out in pain in fact he made no sign that this "punishment" was hurting him at all. He just kept standing again and again until his father was finished.  
  
When he was finished Draco waited as his parents departed, until he would lay back down on the ground. His body was bloody and broken. By now he was sure his ankle and arm we crushed. Nothing magic can't heal he thought. Slowly he got up making sure not to put pressure on his right ankle. He looked up at the flights of stairs he would be soon climbing.  
  
With a sigh he began his journey. When almost to the first floor he looked back and saw the trail of blood he had left behind. He turned away hearing the pop of the house Elf apperating to clean the mess made. He stopped again to look at his reflection. There were many cuts and bruise made today. But only one got to him. It was the cut going to a slant over his eye. He reached up and touched it, bring his hand back down to see the blood on his fingers, and with that he back handed the mirror and walked away as it shattered.  
  
When he got to his room on the third floor, he fell onto his bed. Grabbing for his wand he began to mend the broken bones and cuts to leave no mark of the abuse. The pain was all still there until he felt a warmth on his shoulder.  
  
Draco opened his eyes from the dream that made him relive his summer. But he had never felt the warmth on his shoulder. He looked around seeing no one in the compartment with him. His gaze traveled a little more until he looked to the window.  
  
There stood a young girl about the age of sixteen. She had flaming red hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at her but she didn't look at him. She was to busy talking to another person. Wait he thought, that's Harry Potter. But that didn't seem to bother him this much. What got to him was the fact that the girl seemed to calm him.  
  
Soon after she moved away. His head slowly began to sting. mainly where his father had left the long scar over his eye. He winced slightly then stood up to go look for the trolley. Even though he wasn't that hungry, he just needed to get his mind off things. He looked out the train window seeing as now rain was pounding against the window pane. He stopped and watched the silver droplets cling to the window. Remembering another day at home.  
  
"Draco, come with me, now!" Lucious demanded.  
  
He followed close behind him. Rain was pounding against the manner. He followed him down to Lusious' study. He pointed for Draco to take a seat. He threw a letter down at him. Draco looked down seeing it was his Hogwarts letter. He opened in and began to read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are our new Head Boy. You will be joined by Miss. Granger. Seeing as you and her have the best grades in your year. But you will be joined by Miss. Weasley since she has the highest grades in the school besides Miss. Granger and yourself. We are looking forward to your return.  
  
Sincerly,  
Albus Dumbledore Draco handed the not back to his father and shrugged. He didn't see why his father was so angry. He glared at Draco the walked over by his side.  
  
"Do you see the problem?" He asked.  
  
"No sir, I would have to say I don't." Draco spat. With that he felt the back of his fathers hand hit his face. Draco looked up to him.  
  
"How is it you didn't better grades then the littlest Weasley?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know father, maybe because she has nothing better to do then to study all summer." Draco said.  
  
"Well then Draco you must start studying harder." Lucious said walking over to get his cane from the door. He took a hold of it and slammed it down on Draco's arm. "Get up." He hissed.  
  
Draco stood and Lucious started once again to beat him. Draco hated going home for the summer. He couldn't wait to get out of Malfoy Manner.  
  
"Any thing to eat dear?" Draco turned around to see the old witch. He handed her some money and took a couple of chocolate frogs. He went back to his compartment seeing now he wouldn't be alone. The read head was back.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said. "Why are you in here?" She looked up to him, an he couldn't help but regret what he had just said.  
  
"Sorry , I can leave." She stood up but Draco stood in her way.  
  
"No you don't have to leave. You can stay here if you like." He said and she nodded and took a seat on the opposite of Draco. A sudden calm came over his when her eyes locked with his. The peace felt good to him.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. And my name is Ginny." She answered.  
  
" I know I didn't since I have no answer to give you.....Ginny." He answered smirking.  
  
"Well that's.....never mind. What's your name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm Draco, You can finish what you were going to say." He said.  
  
"I rather not." She said turning her head to look out the window, and she closed her eyes.  
  
As she slept he looked her over. She was pretty he would giver the that. She had an angel like face and the was she did her hair reminded him of a halo. It wasn't so flaming red in this light. It was more of and auburn. She had fair skin and it looked soft.  
  
Draco reached over and brushed his hand over her arm, careful not to wake her. He moved back now watching her as her chest would rise and fall. He knew they would be coming up to the school soon, but he didn't wish to wake her up. The train came to a halt, and Draco stood up tapping her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, wake up." She looked up and him and jumped. She then nodded and got up. As she was walking out she turned around.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." She said giving him a slight smile, then she walked out. Draco smiled back and followed after her. He didn't get to close to her, yet he kept her in sight. But it finally came to the point he would have to get into a carriage.  
  
Draco looked around when he got into the Great Hall. He couldn't seem to find the girl he was now calling Angel. He looked all over until he spotted her sitting by the glory trio. Why is she sitting with them he thought. And he saw the Weasel hug her. Was the beautiful girl dating the Weasley King, he wondered. He slowly went to his table not taking his eyes of her. He saw the Weasley glare at him a couple times then he got up stomping to where Draco was.  
  
"What is your problem Weasel King?" Draco smirked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question Malferret." Ron said.  
  
"Oh well I have no problems. You seem to have enough problems for the both of us."  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." He said. " Oh yeah and if you don't mind, stop staring at my sister." He said walking away.  
Draco looked over to Angel. That is the youngest Weasley? He sat there in shock. How could that pretty girl be a...........Weasley? that was the second Head Girl. The one he would be working beside. That was girl that calmed him. Why did she have to be a Weasley?  
  
"Welcome all this year at Hogwarts." The headmaster said standing up. "We are sure this year will be a good one. All must remember that the Dark Forest is still forbidden." He went on forever before he started the feast.  
  
Draco ate and talked to his class mates but it was only half hearted. He had to much on his mind. The main thing was sharing the Head commons room with the Mudblood and Angel It was going to be odd living with them. He wondered now if she knew all of who he was, or did she know before?  
  
He looked over to the Gryffindor's and caught Hermione's eye. She was standing up so was Angel. It must be time to go up to our dorms he thought. He got up and told the prefects to go to there houses. Then met up with Granger at the door.  
  
"Granger." Draco said with a nod.  
  
"Malfoy." She did the same. Then came to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny." Draco said smiling at her.  
  
"Malfoy." She said looking over to Hermione.  
  
"You know I don't care if you want to call me Draco." He said walking toward the Head Dorms. Hermione's mouth fell open and Ginny just stared. "Well girls are you coming or not?" They walked on catching up to him in no time.  
  
The common area was decorated in silver and garnet, it was quite cozy. Draco sat on one of the couches and closed his eyes. Hermione glared at him.  
"Come on Gin lets go to bed." She said "I'll be there in a minute. Wait don't we have out own rooms?" She asked  
  
"Oh yeah well good-night girl." She said slipping into her own room. Draco heard Ginny's light steps as she walked over.  
  
"Why do you want me to call you Draco? You don't let my family or friends call you that." She sat down in the chair next to the fire place. The glow creating a shadow on her face.  
  
"You called me Draco on the train why should you change now?" He answered.  
  
"Well i guess that's a good enough reason." She said now bring up a book. He watched her as she began to read. He knew they had to have sat there fifteen minutes in silence until she spoke. "Why are you watching me?" She asked not even looking up.  
  
"No reason. Why is it bothering you?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Yes it is, could you please stop." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Sure." He got up and walk toward his room. "Good-night Ginny." He said giving her a wave.  
  
"Night." She called back.  
  
He could feel the depression wash over him, as he entered his room and closed the door. The feel of pain and loneliness. He laid down but didn't sleep, afraid he would dream. He laid there listening to the sounds of the old castle. All its creaks. he heard the House-elf's pop in the clean the commons area. Once they left he got up and looked at the clock. it was three in the morning. He walked out in the commons the fire still burning bright. He looked over to the chair seeing Angel sleeping there. He smiled and walked back in his room and got two blankets. He draped one over he and one over himself on the couch. By now he felt good enough now to sleep. 


	2. Broken Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it is owned by the goddess JK Rowling

Chapter Two.  
Broken Wing

Draco woke up to Hermione standing over him. He got up feeling a sudden pain in his head. When he looked back up to her she had her arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea how much noise you make when you sleep?" She asked

"What do you mean? I don't make noise when I sleep," He said rubbing his hand over his head.

"Well I know for a fact its not Ginny making all that painful racket," She said walking over to Ginny's now empty chair.

"I see Ginny finally got up," He said gathering his cover.

"yeah Ginny wakes up around five in the morning to jog. By now she should be back," Hermione said checking her watch. With that Ginny walked in her hair wet, She was already dressed in her school robes, and there was a glow about her from being outside.

"Good morning Hermione, Draco. Oh yeah I put your blanket back on your bed this morning," She said taking a brush and combing in through her hair.

"Good morning gin, was it cold this morning?" Hermione asked.

"No its a decent temperature this morning." She answered. Draco walked on to his room to change. He heard Hermione say she was off to the showers. He smirked as he heard Ginny's soft footsteps coming toward him. Turning around he saw her staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked slowly taking of his night shirt, and grabbing his Hogwarts tee-shirt and tie.

"why did you sleep in the commons area? It felt weird waking up with you laying there sweating and tossing and turning everywhere. What were you dreaming about anyway?" Draco just kept on putting his robes on. "Are you deaf?"

"No I hear just fine. I chose not to answer. Since its none of your business." He said.

"Ginny!" A voice called from the door. Draco walked to his door and saw Harry Potter standing there.

"Harry?" She said shocked. "How did you get in here?"

"Well thanks for the nice welcome babe?" He said walking over to her. He pulled her into what looked like a forced hug.

"Sorry Harry, how are you?" she asked still remaining in Harry's tight grip.

"I'm doing... Malfoy!?" Harry glared over to him.

"Potter?" Draco asked calmly.

"Ginny why is he here?" Harry ask anger filling his eyes toward her.

"I'm here Potter, because this is my room, and because I'm getting ready for classes. Do you have a problem with that Scar head?" He said now going to his closet to put on the rest of his clothes. He listened as Harry talked to Ginny.

"What are you doing in another guys room? Malfoy's room none the less." He said.

"I had to ask him something about our watch tonight. Harry please let go." He heard her whimper. He looked out the closet. Harry was holding onto Ginny's arms. From the look of things he was holding onto her way too tight. "Harry you're hurting me." She whispered hoping Draco wouldn't hear. Slowly Draco came back out. By now Harry had let go and was giving her a hug. Ginny gasped then hid the fear in her eyes.

"I'm leaving now," Draco said. "So you two can get out my doorway." He walked by and Harry and Ginny moved into the commons room. "Bye Ginny." Draco said now leaving the room. What Draco didn't know was that when he left Harry and Ginny had a one sided argument.

Draco walked into the Great Hall will his head held high. He made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down by Blaze. The dark headed boy gave him an evil glare. Draco smirked at him and began to fill up his plate with the normal morning breakfast.

"Getting tired of those two Gryffindors yet?" Blaze said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah I guess. Neither one of them talk to me." He answered. "They both seem a little stuck up."

Blaze laughed and went back to his plate. Everyone in the Great Hall remained quiet. It wasn't a very good silence to Draco since his ears began to ring and he felt pain in his scar. So this is how scar head feels, he wondered. He wasn't quite sure why this was happening to him. He looked over to the door seeing Angel there, her hands locked with Potter's. She looked like she was slightly in pain and her cheeks looked tear stained. He felt the need to get up and take care of her, but he stayed where he was.

Finally he had finished his food and he got up. He had Charms first with Hufflepuffs. He sighed and looked over to Angel, there was a bruise on her cheek. That wasn't there before. How did that happen? Again he felt the need to go over to her, but he kept his distance. He vowed to ask her tonight during their watch. Draco knew that charms would be dull. He had always hated this class, yet it came in handy. There was really no meaning for him to be here, he had mastered it at the age of five. No, he wasn't better than Hermione but he would never admit that. He took his seat beside Pansy, the most annoying girl on the planet.

"Good morning dear Draco." She said, grabbing hold of Draco's arm.

"Would you please let me go?" He asked on sweet pea, don't be like that." She whimpered. Draco jerked his arm from Pansy and waited for Flitwick to start teaching.

"Fine, be that way." She mumbled.

They went over all the old lessons from first year to sixth. The Hufflepuff's proved to be quite strange since most of them couldn't do anything at all. The professor got real aggravated after a while, not quite understanding why or how they had forgotten all these easy charms. By the end of the class, Draco was sure he would go mad. He left in a hurry knowing he was going to have Potions with Gryffindors next. He knew seeing Angel would make him a little happier. Though he was still real worried about the way she seemed that morning. While thinking about what all to say to Angel that night. He ran into none other but Angel herself.

"Omph!" Was all he heard before he got a hold on the falling red head.

"Sorry...you okay?" He asked. She didn't look up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Why won't you look at me?" Draco asked now, softly placing the tips of his fingers to her chin, and lifting it up to look at him. He gasped, seeing the black, blue, and purple colors around her left eye. 

"What happened to you? Get into a fight?" He asked as the young girl began to cry.

"No, Peeves threw something and hit me this morning." She said as Draco took the pad of his thumb and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Well, did your great Potter fight for you." Draco asked.

"Yeah he fought." She answered, moving away from him. "We better get to class but please come in a little after me?"

"Sure...I can do that." He said, not understanding why he had to do that.

He waited for about two minutes before he entered the class too. Looking over to the right, he saw Harry with Angel. Something didn't seem right between the two of them. He took a seat again before Pansy. Why she had to always be the only one that didn't already have someone with her was beyond him. Ok, so really it wasn't that hard to understand. He watched Angel and Harry through most of the class, wondering if Harry had really tried to help her at all. Along with Harry's behavior this morning with Angel, She seemed to be scared of him. I wonder if she's lying about Peeves. He kept thinking about what he would say to her tonight. When the bell rang he walked out toward the doors. Slowly he walked outside seeing Blaze standing by the lake.

"Zabini." Draco said walking over to him.

"Yes Malfoy." Blaze turned around and glare at Draco. This was a normal greeting for the two. Around their six year they had became friends, friends that couldn't stand the sight of each other. Blaze was knowing as the most feared guy in school now along with the hottest guy. Girls just fell all over him, Draco remembered having the powers Blaze now had, even though he was still high in power.

"What are you doing all the way out here........without your play toy?" Draco smirked. Blaze's new "play toy" are his new girl was Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. She was the new "catch" as everyone called her.

"You know me Draco I've never kept one girl my whole life." Blaze answered a gleam coming into his green eyes.

"Yeah I use to be that way so I know what you mean." He said and Blaze smirked.

"You still are that way, or at least it seems." Blaze said walking toward the school. "None of us have seen with a girl this year Draco."

"No time, Lucious wants me to spend more time on my school work. I have to have higher grades then Granger and the Weasley girl." It bothered him to call her that but his eyes didn't hold any emotion.

"Forget that, you can make better grades then them without studying. Its much more fun studying girls, you should know that " Blazed winked and walked on. "Well I best get Lavender since its lunch time we have a long enough break." Draco laughed.

"Oh so you haven't gotten rid of her yet."

"I never said I got rid of her, I just said I can't keep one girl." Draco shook his head, and walked on. "You know what you should try out......Pansy. She might be annoying but she's good at other things." Blaze winked.

"I've already had Pansy and you know it. Beside I want a challenge not something easy, like the Weasley girl." Draco said.

"Ahh that would be a challenge. After all she's taken by Harry Potter." Blaze said as he walked up the steps.

"I already knew that, I think the whole school knows that." Draco said getting ahead. "I'm going back to the commons room. "Draco waved at Blaze and walked on.

Draco didn't have any more classes that day. He sat around the commons and watched as Hermione would walk in and out. She never seemed to want to stay in one place. Finally it was dinner. He walked out eating quickly and met Angel up at the doors. He knew what he was going to ask her when he had the time.

"Hello Draco." Ginny said half-smiling.

"Hey Ginny. Your eye looks better." He pointed out.

"Yeah Madam Pomfrey can do wonders can't she?" She said.

"Well we best get started on the watch." He said.

They walked on up to the Astronomy tower. Most couples headed up that way during dinner. The caught Blaze and Lavender up there. Once they had detention they walked back down. Around 11:28 Draco finally had a chance to ask Angel about the bruise.

"Why don't we sit here and wait maybe someone will come through." Ginny nodded and sat down nest to the suit of armor.

"We might not have to bust anyone else tonight." She said

"Yeah I figured that too, but we aren't to go back until twelve." I've been waiting to ask you something all night." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You and Harry, the two of you don't seem to be right most the time. Like this morning you looked so scared when he was hugging you. And right after that you had a bruise on your cheek. The later I saw you with a black eye. I know you said it was Peeves but it seems like he might be doing this to you." He said and she began to cry.

"Why would you care?" She asked with a sob. "Beside he doesn't do anything to me." She sobbed again.

"Then why are you crying? If he doesn't do anything to you then why would you be crying? Its doesn't make since." He looked away.

"Shut up!" She yelled putting her head to her knees.

"Why are you being like this? Why should you cry if he doesn't do anything?" He said looked over to her.

"Why does it matter? Why would you care if anything happen to a Weasley? Do you want to get Harry into trouble or something?" She said between sobs.

"Is that all you think it I think about? Getting Potter in trouble was what I did my first years. No for once Ginny I'm showing that I care. Now tell me.....does Harry Potter hurt you?"

Ginny sat there quietly, still crying. She looked out into space acting like she was looked for words to say. Draco looked away from her waiting for her answer. Her head was moving around but he kept his gaze in front. She mumbled a little, and he looked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"He does.....he does hit me? Fresh tears began to roll down her flushed cheeks.

Wow sorry it took so long guys I had a lot going on and didn't get to write. 


End file.
